The present invention relates to a baby's high-chair with reduced-bulk foldable structure.
As is known, various kinds of baby's high-chairs are currently commercially available and, in their most common embodiment, are constituted by a supporting base or frame to which a chair is connected, possibly with means which allow to adjust the positioning height of said chair.
In known solutions, in some cases the frame can be folded, thus allowing to reduce its bulk, whereas the chair maintains its own configuration, with the disadvantage of creating considerable bulk during storage and transport.
This fact is all the more negative if one takes into account that high-chairs are structures with a relatively light weight, so that the considerable packaging volumes significantly affect transportation costs since they do not allow to fully employ their potentialities.
Another disadvantage is furthermore constituted by the fact that in high-chairs with the possibility of adjusting the height of the chair's position in practice there are no safety devices, so that it is possible that the chair may lower accidentally, even with a rapid fall, with consequent risks for the child.
In known solutions, the means for adjusting the height position of the chair are furthermore generally difficult to operate and are such as to make adaptation operations complicated.